Dog and wolf
by Blueicewing
Summary: inside will change later on


Another story I got from stars fate while working on ch. 2. But this will be an Inuyasha and Naruto pairing of Kagome and Kiba.

Inuyasha and the gang, save Shippo betrayed Kagome and almost kill her after the jewel is complete. The jewel decided that she deserves another chance of love and life. She was sent to the world of Naruto but is different and has a new companion. Sasuke was never cursed or left the village. And Itachi never killed his clan but Orochimaru did while they were training.

" Why? I thought you were my friends. How could you!" a raven-haired girl laid in a puddle of her blood. A boy with dog-ears in a red suit said, " We don't need you any more, Kagome. We have Kikyo who is stronger than you. That brat of yours we took care of him a while ago." Miroku looked at her with sad eyes and mouthed, " I sorry Kagome. I love you as a sister and I want to help." Then Inuyasha took out his sword and stabbed her and took it out. Then she said, " Lets go. She is done." A girl with long brown hair and in a pink and black suit said, " Ok, Inuyasha. Kirara and Miroku lets go." They nodded and left but Miroku and Kirara stayed. He went over to her, knelt down and said while crying, " Kagome. I'm so sorry! I wished that I could help you but Kikyo made me not to. Pleas forgive me. I sent Shippo away to where they can't find him. I love you, little sister so much." He put his hands together and said a prayer and the ghost of Midoriko appeared and said as they bowed, " Miroku you are forgiven. Kikyo did do that to you and you proved you love her. I see in your heart that you would have given your life for your sister. Sango and Inuyasha is not whom you knew but different people. Inu no Tashiou is disappointed in Inuyasha so he will take his sword and give it to Kagome and make her a Wolf demoness. You will see her again." She picked her up and disappeared.

When Kagome woke up she saw Midoriko and Inu no Tashiou beside her and said, " I'm I dead?" Tashiou said sadly, " Yes my dear. But you will be given a new life. I have taken Tenseiga from Inuyasha and will give it to you and you will become a wolf demon and a ninja." Kagome was in a surprise voice, " a wolf demon and a ninja? How?" Midoriko smiled and said, " We will be training you in your demonic powers and Miko powers. And in the ways of the ninjas you will be trained by the 4th Hokage Yondaime and you will have a helper." Then she heard another voice powerful and strong but kind and gentle say, " Indeed young Kagome. You will train for 6 years with in the jewel. But time will be frozen outside." Strong hands helped her up and she turned to see a man of 30 with bright blue eyes, dark blond hair and a kind face. He smiled and said, " I'm Minato Yondaime the 4th Hokage of the hidden leaf. The hidden leaf is a ninja village in the land of fire. Tashiou shall we start?" He nodded and said, " Come here, Kagome." She went over and he touched her forehead and a light surrounded her and when it faded she fainted. Being named the Yellow Flash Minato rushed over to her and catches her and said, " She needs to rest. Midoriko and Tashiou I would like to protect Kagome in my world. Can you turn me in to a wolf?" they looked at each other and said, " Yes we can but you will become a demon and have your powers stringer. You sacrifices your life for your son Naruto so we will let you become Kagome's guardian."

When the six years where up Tashiou gave Kagome a hug and said, " We taught you everything you need to know. We have some gifts for you. Close your eyes." When she did she felt warmth from her eyes and he said, " Open them. I have given you the three forms of the Sharingan and all the ninjistus and jutsu and you will have a summoning contract with Sesshomaru and I. Here is a bow made from the strongest and rare tree, the golden oak and arrows. They will never miss the target and will come back to you and you have the Tenseiga. And we will send Minato with you but he to will be a wolf demon. You will find love and new friends. You will look like the last member of the **ookami** clan and I'll tell Sesshomaru. I'm blue and Sesshomaru is magenta." She let go, took the bow and arrows then the girls hugged and they disappeared. They appeared in a forest and Minato said, " Wow you look great." She had a long black tail with streaks of gold, her raven purple hair came down to her feet, and she had gold strips on her cheeks and a 8 pointed star on her fore head and on her wrist was a blue and magenta crescent. She smiled and said, " thank you, Minato. Now will you become a wolf and show me they way?" he nodded and in a yellow flash he was a big black wolf with streaks of gold with the star she had and Kagome put her tail over her shoulder like Sesshomaru did and put her sword on the left hip the followed Minato while hiding her new wolf ears. After the walked for a few miles Minato said, " I smell Kakashi my old student and my son Naruto." They continue and when they saw them Kagome called out, " Hello!"

Team 7 was coming back from a quest when they heard a musical voice say, " Hello!" they turned and saw a lady of 16 and a black wolf with strange markings a pone their face and Kakashi said, " Can we help you?" She nodded and said, " I'm Kagome Ookami and this is my partner Minato Yondaime. We are the last of our clan and will like to live in the village." Naruto said, " I'm Naruto the next Hokage believe it!" The tall silver hair guy said, " I'm Kakashi and the girl is Sakura and the other boy is Sasuke. Nice to meet you." Kagome nodded and looked at Sasuke and said, " So this is the last **Uchiha. The other clan who uses the**Sharingan, nice to meet you." The pinked haired girl said, " You can use it to? How?" Kagome smiled and said, " That for me to keep and for you not to know. My wolf here can also use it. Do you mind if we travel with you to the village?" the looked at the teacher and he said, " Sure but will you become a ninja?" she nodded and Sasuke said, " Show us the Sharingan. Then you can follow us." They looked at each other and nodded and Kagome said, " Sharingan!" They closed their eyes and opened them. Then the wolf howled and Kagome said, " Here it is. We have mastered all of the forms." She blinked her gift away and then followed them as they begin to walk. It was a quit walk there and when they got to the gates the guards there opened the gates and Team 7 went into the gate and Kakashi said, " Welcome to the hidden leaf village! Kiba get over here." A boy Kagome's age with red triangles under his eyes came over with a puppy by his said and said, " Yes Kakashi sensei?" "Can you take Kagome to the Hokage then show her around?" He looked at Kagome but she was petting her wolf and he said, " Sure." Akamaru barked and ran over to her and stopped when Minton growled a warning and she looked up and said, " Hello I'm Kagome Ookami and this is me partner Minton." Kiba held out his hand and said, " I'm Kiba Inuzuka and that is Akamaru. I'll show you around. Where are you guys from?" Kagome called to Minton and said, "The Northern Mountains From the lightning country we are the last of our clan." Kiba and Kagome chatted like old friends as he took her to the Hokage.

When they reached a tall dome building with the villages symbol on the roof they entered the building and walked up the stairs that twisted and turned. Kiba knocked on a door and they heard a come in and they entered the room. Kagome saw a woman with blond hair and brown eyes said, " Kiba who is this girl and wolf?" She stepped forward and said, " I'm Kagome Ookami and this is Minton Yondaime. We will like to live in the village and become a ninja. We are the last of our kind." She nodded and said, " Very well. I'm Tsunade the fifth Hokage of the hidden village of the leaf. If you don't mind me asking but why is your wolf named after our fourth Hokage." Kagome said, " Our clan died out before the nine tailed fox attacked. We heard what he did and saw bravery and courage in that action. So I decided to name him after the 4 Hokage." She nodded and said, " That means a lot. But you will need to go though a test to see your powers. What rank where you in your clan?" she said, "Jounin. Minton and I was Jounin Tsunade-sama." Kiba was surprise because she looked nothing like a ninja much less a jounin. Tsunade said, " Ok. Kiba you take her to the training ground and wait there while I get an opponent for her. Anything else I need to know?" she nodded and said, " The Uchiha clan is not the only one who can use the Sharingan. My clan can use it also. I mastered all the forms of it. And Minton can too." The Hokage said, " Show me it." She nodded and said, " Sharingan." Her eyes closed then she opened them and her eyes became red with three black dots. Then she closed her eyes and said, " Release. But I only use that in a real battle and when I need back up. That is why mine is stronger. And I can use a sword and a bow. And I'll show you the gift of the wolf clan. We are demons and we help people and ninjas." She smiled and said, " Kiba take Kagome and Minton to the training grounds. 15." When they left she called to her helper, " Get Itachi and send him to field 15." She nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke then the Hokage got up and made her way to the field to see the new girl fight.

As Kiba and Kagome was leaving the tower Kiba got a glace of her wrist and saw to crescents moons and he asked, " What are the moons on your wrist, Kagome?" Kagome smiled and Kiba just now notice how beautiful Kagome looked with her long raven purple hair, the markings and saw fangs. Kagome said, " I have a summoning contracted with to Inu demons. And you'll see one in the battle. When we get there you'll mustn't tell any one what you see. Ok?" he nodded and saw the fluffy thing on her shoulder and went to touch it and asked, " What is this? It is so soft." she said, " My tail, Kiba. I can use it in battle so, do not be surprise. Are we here?" Kiba nodded and said while pointing


End file.
